Mad Hatter
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Are we the hunters? Or are we the prey? Taehyung tahu ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook, teman dorm kamar sebelahnya. Jungkook tampak tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, tapi Taehyung tahu Jungkook memperhatikan semuanya diam-diam. "Jangan mendekatiku, kau akan menderita nanti."/"Aku tidak peduli." Dan sejak itu, Taehyung mulai merasakan keanehan pada hidupnya. TaeKook, Mystery/Crime!AU.


**Mad Hatter**

 **Summary::** _ **The normals, they make me afraid**_ _ **.**_ _ **The crazies, they make me feel sane.**_ **Taehyung tahu ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook, teman dorm kamar sebelahnya. Jungkook tampak tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, namun Taehyung tahu Jungkook memperhatikan semuanya diam-diam. "Jangan mendekatiku, kau akan menderita nanti."/"Aku tidak peduli." Dan sejak itu, Taehyung mulai merasakan keanehan pada hidupnya.**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Couple:: Taehyung x Jungkook (TaeKook)**

 **Genre:: Drama, Crime, Mystery**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari NiwaDark II**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~** **#~#~#~**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang account Facebook dan Instagram Han Yuna?"

"Ah! Facebook Yuna yang selalu online dan Instagramnya yang terkadang masih mengunggah foto dan video itu, 'kan? Padahal dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu."

Taehyung dan Jimin yang berjalan melewati sekerumunan mahasiswi yang tengah membahas sesuatu dengan heboh melirik sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan mencari meja makan kosong dengan tangan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Itu sangat mengerikan," komentar Jimin masih terus berjalan di samping Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menemukan meja yang kosong, hanya ada sebuah meja yang hanya ditempati oleh satu orang. Ia akhirnya berhenti di depan meja itu lalu bertanya,

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" tanya Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa yang tengah makan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Kudengar katanya Yuna terkadang mengunggah video yang aneh di instagramnya dan terus bertanya siapa pembunuhnya," lanjut Jimin.

"Mungkin hanya dihack orang iseng, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Taehyung menyuapkan mienya ke dalam mulutnya, namun Jimin masih sibuk menceritakan keanehan yang sedang heboh diperbincangkan di kampus mereka. Jungkook yang duduk di seberangnya tampak tidak peduli dan terus menikmati makanannya. Namun Taehyung tahu, mahasiswa itu sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka dan sesekali mengamatinya dan Jimin secara diam-diam.

Taehyung menghentikan makannya saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya lalu berucap pada Jungkook,

"Bukankah kau mahasiswa yang tinggal di dorm kamar sebelahku?"

Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya lalu mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, perkenalannya dengan Jungkook pada hari itu mengubah sebagian besar kehidupan normalnya.

 _ **Who's in the shadows?  
Who's ready to play?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar ada mahasiswa kampus ini yang dibunuh tanpa diketahui saat tengah malam."

"Ada orang aneh yang terus mengancamku dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal."

"Aku ingin kenal lebih dekat denganmu, Jungkook-ah."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mendekatiku, Taehyung hyung. Kau akan menderita."

"Aku tidak peduli, Jungkook-ah. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini sering ada kejadian aneh di kampus kita."

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, hyung."

 _ **There's no surrender  
And there's no escape**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau selalu keluar kamar saat tengah malam, Jungkook-ah?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begitu, Kook? Dan kau selalu tidur larut."

"Dinding dorm kita tipis, jadi aku bisa mendengar kegiatanmu dari kamarku, Kook."

"Aku memiliki insomnia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan dekati dia, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak akan tahu dia itu sebenarnya siapa, jangan sampai kau lengah."

"Aku akan tetap bersama Taehyung hyung."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Ada yang aneh, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan kita."

"Ini semua seperti permainan, siapa yang berhasil selamat, dialah pemenangnya."

 _ **Are we the hunters?  
Or are we the prey?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang sedang menimpa kampus kita? Kau selalu bertindak seakan kau tidak mempedulikan semuanya, padahal kau tahu semuanya."

"Kadang orang normal itu membuatku bosan, hyung."

"Apa kau gila?!"

"Hyung pikir aku gila? Mungkin saja ada orang yang lebih gila dari aku."

 _ **So what if I'm crazy? The best people are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All the best people are crazy  
**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Website kampus dihack! Hacker itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dengan kampus ini."

"Sebenarnya apa maunya hacker itu? Dari menghack account facebook orang meninggal lalu semakin lama semakin parah."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan."

"Kita semua dalam bahaya, kita semua sedang dalam ancaman."

 _ **Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide from all of this madness**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, bukankah kita sudah berhasil? Lalu kenapa masih harus jauh-jauh ke sini?"

"Belum, ini belum selesai. Mana laptopmu?"

"Oh? Kupikir kau yang akan membawa laptopmu, hyung."

"Mati saja kau, bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hanya prologue. Dan hanya isengan saja karena terinsipirasi dari BTS!AU di youtube yang author tonton belakangan ini salah satunya BTS Universe!AU by mystylezutter dan ada banyak lagi yang author tonton. Disarankan banget buat kalian nonton itu video di youtube. Mantappp! Hahaha XD

Ff ini bukan pyscho, tapi mungkin alurnya akan membuat kalian beranggapan kalau ini ff psycho atau mental disorder, tapi bukan kok, lebih menjurus ke mystery crime.

Ini hanya prologue uji coba, kalau misalnya gak ada yang tertarik dan tidak ada review, jumlah review tidak mencukupi standard author, maka ff ini tidak akan dilanjut dan akan dihapus. Jadi mohon reviewnya kalau ingin ini dilanjut, karena jujur mikirin plot ff ini tuh bikin otak sakit hahaha. Gomawoooo~ :D *kibas kolor Mochim*

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*


End file.
